Forgive Me
by BlackFox12
Summary: AU. Faize survives and doesn’t fall down into the hole in the floor. Back on the Calnus, Edge punishes him


**Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Star Ocean: The Last Hope, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** AU. Faize survives and doesn't fall down into the hole in the floor. Back on the Calnus, Edge punishes him

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the Star Ocean game The Last Hope; mentions of violence

* * *

Faize lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was tired and felt drained, but was unable to fall asleep. Everything he'd done was playing through his mind, and he couldn't understand how none of the others had refused to allow him back on the Calnus. Admittedly, they hadn't been entirely warm to him... but that was hardly surprising.

After taking care of setting the course to the next planet, Faize had returned to his room, intending to get some sleep. But that had turned out to be easier said than done. He wanted to apologise, but he wasn't sure the others would accept it; even though Edge hadn't been prepared to leave him behind. Maybe it would have been better if he had died...

As the door to the room slid open, Faize glanced up to see Edge in the doorway. He hesitated briefly; then sat up, deciding that there wasn't much point in pretending to be asleep. "Edge..."

"Hey." Edge stepped over to Faize as the door slid closed behind him, and smiled – but there were slight lines of strain around his eyes; and he looked much older than his twenty years. "How are you feeling?"

Faize hesitated, not quite sure how to answer that. Truthfully, he was feeling pretty bad – but it wasn't right that he should put those feelings on Edge when Edge had so many other things to worry about. "I don't know," he said finally. "I feel like..." His voice trailed off, and he turned away to look at the wall rather than make eye contact with Edge. He didn't belong; but the last thing he wanted was to make Edge feel bad about saving him, even if it _had_ been the wrong choice.

"You shouldn't feel bad," Edge said, putting a hand on Faize's shoulder. "None of us blame you. We know that you had the best intentions – at least to begin with."

Faize shook his head, still turned away. "I was stupid, and I allowed my pride to get in the way. I should have been more focused on how to help with the power I had... instead of looking for how to make myself even more powerful." He bit his lip, not wanting to start crying; but once he'd started, the flow of words refused to be silenced. "I shouldn't even be here. I should be dead. I attacked you, and I... I should pay for what I did." To his horror, he realised that his voice was shaking. He dashed his hand across his eyes. "Please... just let me be."

"No, Faize," Edge said firmly. "You're my friend. I'm not going to leave you while you're feeling like this."

Faize still refused to look at Edge. He couldn't understand how the other could forgive him so easily. "When we return, I'll resign from this mission and submit myself to the commander for punishment."

"No, you won't."

Unable to help himself, Faize finally looked up at Edge – who had a determined look on his face that Faize normally saw when he was about to take on a difficult task. "What do you mean?"

"I've talked to the others." Edge held eye contact with Faize, refusing to allow him to look away. "First of all... you're still a member of this crew; which means that – as the captain of the Calnus – I'm in charge of you. And secondly..." He took a deep breath. "I don't think any of us believe that you deserve to be punished. But I knew it would be possible that you'd need it, and so..."

Faize flinched and looked down. "You're going to punish me." It wasn't a question.

"If that's what you need... and I'm guessing it is." Edge reached out and took a firm hold of Faize's wrist. "Just this – and then you can forgive yourself and move on."

Faize looked at his trapped wrist, but didn't pull away. "I don't understand."

"Maybe not now – but you will." Still keeping a tight hold of Faize's wrist, Edge moved back until he was leaning against the wall. "This is a punishment my dad used on me shortly before he died. It won't hurt you badly – but it _is_ a proper punishment." Edge used his grip on Faize's wrist to pull him across his knees.

Automatically, Faize's hands shot out to catch his balance. He stiffened – and felt his face burn – as Edge pulled his trousers down. They were quickly followed by his underwear, which left his bottom bared. "What...?"

"I take it this isn't something you've experienced before," Edge commented, the slightest trace of amusement in his voice. However, his next words were completely serious. "This punishment is called spanking; and it's for the bad choices you made which ended with me having to fight and nearly kill you."

"I understand," Faize said quietly, taking a good grip on the blankets.

"Good. Because when this is over, that's the end of it. I don't want to hear about what happened anymore. Understand?"

"Yes." Faize flinched as Edge rested his hand on his bottom. This punishment might not be one he'd experienced – or heard of – before now; but he wasn't stupid. He'd never been hit before; but perhaps this _would_ work...

"Good."

Faize felt Edge lift his hand – and then he brought it down in a hard swat right in the centre of his bottom.

Faize gasped, and his head jerked up at the fierce pain. When the next smack landed, his body jerked. He tried to keep himself still – but it only took a few dozen smacks for him to start squirming and writhing, trying to escape the blazing swats.

"Settle down, Faize." Edge landed several sharp swats to the tops of Faize's thighs.

Faize gasped as his thighs began stinging from those few swats; and the first tears sprang to his eyes and slipped down his cheeks.

As if sensing how close to breaking Faize was, Edge increased the force and speed behind the smacks. Faize couldn't help it; he started squirming again, as the tears continued to fall. He felt Edge loop an arm around his waist to hold him steady; and that contact – coupled with the physical and emotional pain he was experiencing – made Faize break. He hung his head, and began sobbing without pause.

It took several moments for Faize to realise that the spanking was over and that Edge was rubbing his back and whispering soft, soothing words. "I'm sorry," he whispered, choking on sobs.

"I don't want to hear those two words again," Edge said, pulling Faize up to sit next to him and ignoring the wince of pain he gave. "As far as I'm concerned, you've paid for what you did... but if you think you need more punishment, I can always take my belt off."

Faize quickly shook his head, unable to even imagine how painful a belt would be on his already sore bottom. He wiped at his eyes and took a deep, almost shuddering breath. "No... you don't need to."

"Good. Because I didn't really want to do that." Edge put his hand on Faize's shoulder. "I hope you can forgive yourself. But you can still make up for what you did by doing other good things, if you still feel bad."

Faize nodded slowly. "Yes, you're right." He slid off the bed and pulled up his underwear and trousers, wincing as the material rubbed against his sore bottom.

Edge stood up as well. "Now that that's over... Why don't you come through and see everyone else? They're all worried about you."


End file.
